This invention relates generally to inexpensive covers for pads or tablets of writing paper and more particularly to an improved two-ply cover formed from a unitary blank of paper or light cardboard. The blank is folded approximately in half and then bonded to the upper back edge of the tablet so that a pocket is formed by the cover for the storage of loose papers and the like.
Writing tablets of the type in which a pad of writing sheets, perforated along one edge, are bound at their upper edges to a relatively stiff cardboard backing are well known in the art. The yellow legal pad is a typical example of this type of writing pad. The sheets of paper in these tablets are either removably attached to a plastic adhesive strip that extends perpendicularly from the cardboard backing, or to a short top section where the sheets are stapled to the backing above a tear line of perforations. In any case, such tablets are designed so that the writing sheets will either remain bound in the tablet or can be individually removed. The drawbacks of such pads are that the top sheet is exposed to view and unprotected and there is no provision for holding loose or extraneous sheets that the user may wish to retain.
In order to provide a storage pocket for a tablet of this type, the tablet is fitted into a binder or folder in which a pocket is included. Such folders or binders are adapted for continuous use by simply inserting a replacement pad when the former has been used up. U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,223 to Wyant shows an example of this type of folder formed from a single integral blank.
However, nowhere in the prior art is there suggested or disclosed a simple, inexpensive cover for a writing tablet that is permanently affixed to the tablet and includes a storage pocket. Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide such a pad and cover combination.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a writing tablet with a cover containing a pocket that is constructed from a single blank of material which is quickly and easily adhered to the tablet by means of a single strip of adhesive material.
It is another object of this invention to describe a process for quickly and inexpensively manufacturing and adhering a cover containing a pocket to a writing tablet.